


Responso tardivo

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Beta!Levi, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Secret Crush, bottom!Erwin, omega!erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Arrivato nella sua zona, riconobbe una figura familiare: schiena ampia, capelli biondi e un’altezza invidiabile. Erwin Smith stava camminando rapidamente, cosa insolita se si considerava che era il tipo che si fermava sempre a parlare nei corridoi. Strano.E ancora più strano fu il fatto che Levi si sentì in dovere di pedinarlo.





	Responso tardivo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'[ _Italian P0rnfest #12_](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf12-main/) indetto da [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman || _Omega!Erwin entra in calore e Levi non se lo aspetta._

Levi non si era mai particolarmente domandato che cosa volesse dire avere un sottogenere. Essendo un beta, nato da genitori beta, non aveva mai avuto  _davvero_  a che fare con quel tipo di  _problema_.  
La scuola gli aveva dato il definitivo responso sul suo genere tardi, come si adattava al suo essere un beta, così non aveva mai avuto modo di preoccuparsi circa il suo status; del resto, il suo interesse scolastico si limitava a doverci andare ogni giorno per far contenta sua madre e suo padre, nella speranza che trovasse una buona occupazione. A detta loro, era stata una fortuna che fosse nato beta come il resto della famiglia.  
Levi sapeva che la divisione in classi era molto rigida, specialmente una volta a scuola e poi di più nel mondo del lavoro; i beta stavano con i beta, gli omega con gli omega e gli alpha con gli alpha. C’era qualcosa di non scritto, che permetteva agli alpha di salire nel gradino più alto della società e qualcosa di altrettanto non detto, che affermava chiaramente che gli omega dovevano occuparne il gradino più basso. I beta? I beta potevano fare ciò che volevano, senza disturbare l’èlite degli alpha.  
Era una limitazione che gli stava stretta, ma non avrebbe saputo come combatterla e dunque cercava di sottostarci.  
Essere un beta non gli dava affatto la possibilità di  _capire_  chi fossero gli alpha e chi fossero gli omega; non c’erano feromoni nell’aria, non c’erano odori o istinti primordiali. Levi ne era completamente immune. Era più deduttiva, la sua arte: gli omega erano di costituzione apparentemente più fragile, androgini, femminei quasi, predisposti a essere manipolati e soggiogati. Gli alpha, per contro, erano grandi e grossi, dall’aspetto molto virile e dal temperamento talvolta fin troppo irruento.  
Levi si stagliava nel mezzo, come tutti i beta, che invece facevano la propria vita e avevano le loro caratteristiche personali e, solo quando si rendeva conto della sua fortuna, si diceva che non avrebbe voluto essere nessuno di diverso. Gli alpha erano creature guidate dall’istinto, gli omega mere puttane dedite al farsi aggredire come scolarette pudiche, ma vogliose.  
«Hai sentito? Hanno dato i risultati alla seconda E… Sembra che ci sia un omega tra loro.»  
«Un omega? Ma così tardi?» le voci di due beta lo raggiunsero, mentre attraversava il corridoio. Se c’era una cosa che avrebbe voluto cambiare, era di certo l’invidia che sembrava esserci nei beta per gli alpha, poiché solo gli alpha erano autorizzati ad avvicinarsi  _davvero_ agli omega. Come se fosse stato uno status simbol. Bah.  
«Sembra di sì! Il problema è che quando nasci in famiglie composte da beta, il tuo genere viene soppresso non avendo a che fare per anni con feromoni di alpha e quindi è come se tu fossi un beta. Ma dicono che il primo calore sia spettacolare.»  
Levi digrignò i denti, emettendo un verso di disprezzo. “ _Calore_ ”: il termine stesso che utilizzavano per definire il  _periodo di accoppiamento_  ricordava quello degli animali. Li disprezzava e provava allo stesso tempo una sorta di compassione per chi nasceva condannato in quella condizione.  
Nel rientrare in classe, venne urtato da Smith, che stava uscendo con scuse affrettate. Si voltò a guardarlo, notando che sembrava decisamente diverso dal solito. Lo aveva notato fin dal primo anno: corporatura robusta, fisico atletico e aspetto virile. Se non fosse stato un beta, sarebbe stato un ottimo candidato per essere un alpha… Se si escludeva a priori la sua personalità. Era un buono, una persona gentile, disponibile con tutti e col sorriso sempre appresso. Il genere di persona che Levi non riusciva a farsi piacere davvero. Eppure…  
Scosse rapidamente la testa, distogliendosi da quei pensieri pericolosi. Una cotta per Erwin Smith non era il modo migliore per terminare le scuole, considerando anche che non c’era una sola cosa che potessero avere in comune.  
  
«Dawk, hai visto Smith?»  
«No, è sparito al termine delle lezioni.» Levi fece finta di nulla, mentre Zoe parlava con un altro loro compagno. Dunque non era stata una sua impressione: Smith continuava a sparire a intervalli regolari da qualche giorno, per poi ricomparire una decina di minuti dopo. Pause per il bagno? Poteva essere stato contagiato da una qualche influenza intestinale.  
Levi alzò le spalle, procedendo per la sua strada e uscendo dalla scuola. Le lezioni si erano concluse e lui era uno di quelli che non aveva mai sopportato le attività extra se non obbligatorie.  
Arrivato nella sua zona, riconobbe una figura familiare: schiena ampia, capelli biondi e un’altezza invidiabile. Erwin Smith stava camminando rapidamente, cosa insolita se si considerava che era il tipo che si fermava sempre a parlare nei corridoi.  _Strano._  
E ancora più strano fu il fatto che Levi si sentì in dovere di pedinarlo.  
La giustificazione era una sola: era troppo perfetto, c’era qualcosa sotto e voleva capire cosa – magari, sapendolo, gli sarebbe piaciuto di meno e avrebbe smesso di seguirlo con lo sguardo ogni volta che gli fosse capitato nel campo visivo.  
Il pedinamento si dimostrò istruttivo e, una volta che Erwin fu sparito dentro al portone di uno studio medico, le cose sembravano essergli piuttosto chiare. Quel tipo era un alpha e si stava fingendo un beta. Non avrebbe saputo dare una motivazione sensata a tale scelta, ma era l’unica cosa che potesse indurlo ad andare da uno specialista “alphamega”, che si occupava esclusivamente di disturbi per i due generi recessivi.  
Decise di aspettarlo e affrontarlo; non avrebbe avrebbe saputo dire la sua motivazione, non davvero: forse si sentiva tradito? La verità era che se Erwin Smith era un alpha, ciò lo rendeva ancora più inarrivabile, e Levi non avrebbe mai potuto neppure sperare in una possibile sveltina dettata dall’alcol durante festa del diploma.  
Il portone si riaprì, strappandolo ai suoi pensieri e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Erwin Smith.  
Levi non avrebbe saputo descrivere la sua espressione, ma una cosa era certa: lo aveva colto di sorpresa. «Ackerman? Cosa-»  
«Ti stavo seguendo.» l’espressione dell’altro ragazzo divenne ancora più strana – e se possibile paonazza – mentre Levi lo fissava. Sapeva di incutere un certo tipo di soggezione, o meglio timore, specialmente perché non aveva mai avuto un bel modo di guardare gli altri – la sua espressione era fredda e sottile, come i suoi occhi color argento.  
«… Perché?»  
«Sei un alpha.» non era una domanda, quella di Levi, più un dato di fatto. Lo guardava ancora, ma Erwin distolse lo sguardo, portandosi una delle mani a contatto con il braccio opposto, stringendoselo appena in un gesto di disagio che non gli aveva mai visto fare prima.  
«Andiamo a parlare da un’altra parte, vuoi?» la gentilezza di quel tipo lo mandava davvero fuori di testa; cosa c’era che non andava in lui? Lo stava accusando e lo aveva scoperto, perché era ancora così cordiale? Schioccando la lingua decise di stare al gioco ancora per un po’ e annuì con un cenno secco del capo.  
  
La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, mentre Levi si guardava rapidamente intorno; l’appartamento era piccolo e piuttosto pulito,  _vissuto_  in un certo qual modo. Gli dava una bella sensazione e anche l’odore non era di chiuso, ma solo di carta e infuso.  
«Vuoi qualcosa? Ho del tè…»  
«Nero?» Propose Levi, sperando che l’altro potesse soddisfare la sua richiesta. Erwin era ancora teso, ma lasciò uscire una leggera risata. «Tè nero allora.» e sparì in quella che doveva essere la cucina dopo avergli detto di accomodarsi. Sentì qualche rumore e dopo pochi minuti riapparve.  
Levi si era seduto sul divano a due posti e attendeva, guardandolo da basso.  
Erwin sospirò, prendendo posto sulla poltrona poco più in là rispetto al divano, chiaro segno che volesse mantenere una certa distanza da lui anche se non gli sembrava una cosa così grave quella che aveva scoperto. O forse era lui, che sottovalutava il problema?  
«Cosa ti fa credere che io sia un alpha?»  
«Beh… Sei andato dallo specialista.» Erwin annuì, guardando verso il basso. Non aveva ancora incrociato una sola volta il suo sguardo – peccato, perché Levi avrebbe voluto vedere davvero più da vicino quegli occhi color cielo che aveva sempre e solo scorto da lontano e di sfuggita.  
«Hai ragione. Ma non sono un alpha.»  
Il silenzio che Levi fece seguire, indusse Erwin a sollevare lo sguardo su di lui. Quindi era…  _Un omega_? Com’era possibile? L’aspetto era in tutto e per tutto quello di un alpha! Ok, bastava escludere il temperamento gentile e disponibile, ma… Era possibile?  
«Il mio calore è arrivato tardi. Cioè, qualche giorno fa… Sto prendendo dei soppressori per non avere problemi, ma… A scuola ci sono un sacco di alpha ed è un problema.» ammise, passandosi una mano sul viso accaldato. Era una sua impressione o stava cominciando a sudare?  
«Devi chiedere il cambio classe.» fece notare Levi: certo, l’essere in una classe di beta gli permetteva di essere, almeno teoricamente, meno esposto, ma se lo avessero scoperto…  
«Lo so. Sto aspettando i risultati definitivi per cambiare il mio genere.» mormorò. La voce era più bassa e, in qualche modo, Levi notò la rigidità dei suoi movimenti; sembrava sul punto di schizzare via dalla poltrona.  
«Cavolo… Non so nemmeno come gestire questa situazione, ho sempre pensato di essere un beta ed è venuto fuori che invece ho caratteristiche omega.»  
«Quindi sei sensibile all’odore?» domandò Levi. Era una cosa che lo aveva sempre incuriosito, o meglio che gli aveva lasciato qualche interrogativo – sebbene lui non riuscisse pienamente a concepire l’esatta natura dei sottogeneri. Erwin sorrise appena, annuendo. «Sì, o meglio sento i feromoni del genere opposto. Sono sensibile agli alpha, specialmente ora.» per sottolineare il concetto si portò l’indice a strusciarsi contro le narici.  
Il fischiare dall’altra stanza, li avvisò che l’acqua stava bollendo. Levi si alzò per primo, facendo cenno a Erwin di restare fermo. «Faccio io.»  
«Grazie. Ho già tirato fuori tutto.» gli fece l’altro ragazzo, grato, regalandogli un sorriso che gli fece vibrare il petto.  _Un omega_ , Erwin era un omega; chiuse gli occhi, mentre finiva di versare l’acqua e le bustine nelle tazze. Non lo avrebbe mai potuto avere per sé, gli omega erano ancora più lontani dai beta degli alpha.  
Rientrò nel soggiorno con le due tazze e le poggiò sul piccolo tavolino di fronte al divano e alla poltrona. Erwin lo guardava solo di sfuggita e, qualcosa nel suo modo di muoversi, gli fece prendere consapevolezza che c’era qualcosa che non andava. «Tutto bene?»  
Erwin avvampò, prendendo la tazza calda e bevendo un sorso di tè. «Le medicine non fanno effetto.» disse, come se fosse scontata la diretta conseguenza, ma Levi non capiva.  
«Basta che rimani lontano dagli alpha, giusto?» Erwin scosse la testa; aveva il viso più arrossato di poco prima e il sudore cominciava a rendergli lucida la pelle accaldata.  
Levi fece finta di non notarlo, bevendo il suo tè; aveva un buon sapore, conosceva la marca che aveva usato per le bustine ed era la stessa che aveva lui, anche se gli piaceva variare.  
«Non dipende… Solo dagli alpha. Emaniamo feromoni per richiamarli, sì… Il problema è che è indipendente dalla presenza o meno di uno di loro. I soppressori eliminano i sintomi fisici.» Levi annuì; sapeva che il calore era un problema non da poco per gli omega, ma di certo non pensava fosse così problematico. «E se i soppressori non funzionano come…»  
Erwin inghiottì a vuoto e, anche se era sbagliato, Levi sentì un brivido risalirgli lungo la schiena. E non era un brivido qualsiasi, ma era il caldo desiderio che provava per l’altro ragazzo, che rispondeva al linguaggio del corpo e alla postura. Forse non era altro che un animale anche lui, dopotutto.  
«Credo che tu lo sappia.» fu la risposta e Levi seppe con assoluta certezza di essere stato catturato.  
  
Uno schiocco pose fine al bacio umido e intenso, mentre le dita di Erwin si muovevano rapide a sfilargli il gilet, lasciandolo con solo la camicia addosso. Levi rabbrividì, ma fu solo un istante, prima di essere nuovamente sovrastato e accecato dalla sensazione di calore che il corpo ampio dell’altro ragazzo gli dava.  
Il suo corpo era bollente, come le sue dita e i suoi occhi azzurri erano languidi, umidi. Lo baciava sulla bocca, ma allo stesso tempo lo toccava dappertutto, cosa che a Levi piaceva da matti. Aveva sempre preferito gli amanti un po’ irruenti, a quelli gentili.  
Non gli era ancora ben chiaro che cosa volesse  _davvero_  Erwin. Se avesse considerato solamente il suo essere omega, la diretta conseguenza era una sola, eppure… Erwin si stava comportando come se non volesse essere preso, o forse era solo il suo modo di fare sesso.  
Levi andò a passare le mani contro il suo ventre e l’altro emise un gemito prolungato, accompagnato da un brivido sotto i polpastrelli; chiuse gli occhi, capendo che quello era l’esatto motivo per cui gli omega erano ciò che erano. Persino le reazioni più normali, erano amplificate solo per stimolare il desiderio. La voce di Erwin normalmente era roca e profonda, eppure in quel frangente risultava più morbida, più vocale.  
Le dita di Levi si chiusero intorno al membro teso del biondo, che emise un gemito compiaciuto, sebbene il contatto non fosse ancora diretto. Era grosso, come poteva Madre Natura aver concepito un omega che per stazza e fisicità aveva tutte le caratteristiche per essere un alpha? Mentre si infiltrava tra pantaloni e mutande, la testimonianza più diretta ed  _esplicita_  gli arrivò dall’umidità che le sue dita toccarono. Quella stessa umidità che accomunava omega e donne eccitate, il cui corpo si preparava alla resa.  
Erwin affondò il viso contro il suo collo, ansimando sommessamente e inarcando il corpo verso di lui. Non diceva niente, gemeva soltanto ed emanava così tanto calore che Levi aveva paura esplodesse.  
Era stata una buona idea iniziare fin da subito in camera da letto; il materasso morbido permetteva a Levi di non avere fastidi sulla schiena malgrado il peso di Erwin addosso – anche se sospettava si stesse trattenendo, vista la rigidità della sua postura. Gli accarezzò i capelli vicino a una delle orecchie accaldate, prima di abbassargli i pantaloni e l’intimo, abbastanza perché potessero avere un buon contatto. Fece lo stesso con se stesso e poi avvolse le braccia intorno alle sue spalle, allargando le gambe per accoglierlo contro di sé.  
Erwin mugolò, poggiandosi su di lui, il suo pene eretto che si poggiava sul proprio. Levi tremò, mentre con le mani tirava un po’ la camicia che Smith indossava e che gli si era appiccicata alla schiena.  
Quando Erwin cominciò a strusciarsi, Levi emise un ansimo sorpreso: non si era aspettato che fosse lui, il primo a muoversi. Eppure, in qualche modo, sembrava così naturale che i loro corpi cominciarono a muoversi all’unisono, sebbene fossero solo uno contro l’altro. Levi non sapeva se quello era ciò che l’altro voleva. Di certo era solo una parte di cosa  _lui_  voleva.  
Le loro bocche si ritrovarono, mentre Levi sentiva crescere sempre di più la sua voglia, il suo desiderio e le sue gambe si strinsero intorno ai fianchi di Erwin, stringendolo forte e accompagnandolo in quei gesti meccanici e carichi di aspettativa. Ne strinse i capelli biondi con le dita, mentre la lingua andava incontro alla sua, in quel continuo sfregarsi che ricordava così tanto quello che stavano facendo anche i loro corpi che Levi si perse.  
Si riprese solo dopo l’orgasmo, mentre Erwin gli respirava addosso con lunghi e profondi respiri e cercava di non gravargli sopra, anche se lui lo stava ancora trattenendo per il bacino con le gambe. Sentiva l’umidità appiccicosa dello sperma contro lo stomaco, ma non gli stava dando noia, non in quel momento.  
«Erwin…?» l’altro sollevò lo sguardo azzurro su di lui. I suoi occhi erano ancora languidi e solo allora Levi si accorse del sesso gonfio che, ancora, stava tra loro e rabbrividì. «Levi…» mormorò lui. La sua voce era ancora morbida, ma a Levi mandò in tilt il cervello, tanto che strinse di più la presa delle gambe e delle braccia.  
I vestiti questa volta scivolarono via tutti e Levi poté ammirare il corpo muscoloso e ampio dell’altro. Era così bello che gli veniva voglia di affondarci il viso, cosa che fece sovrastandolo, accomodandosi su di lui, sul suo petto. Era accaldato, ma era fantastico.  
«Devo…?» Erwin annuì con uno scatto e Levi seppe esattamente cosa doveva fare. C’era un che di ironico, nel fatto che fosse lui a penetrarlo, ma non era poi una cosa così importante – o forse aveva importanza, ma non quella che altri vi avrebbero dato.  
Durò poco e quando Levi si acciambellò addosso all’amante, quello lo avvolse tra le braccia, donandogli una piacevole sensazione di calore ben diversa da quella di poco prima. Era stato bello, ma non come avrebbe dovuto essere.  
«Levi?»  
«Mh…?» mugolò, sollevando il viso e specchiandosi, finalmente, in quegli occhi azzurrissimi.  
«Vuoi… Diventare il mio compagno?» Levi avvampò. Non si era minimamente aspettato quella proposta, men che meno dopo che Erwin si era dimostrato un omega. Cosa aveva esattamente da offrirgli? «Io sono un beta.» mormorò, come se fosse una giusta motivazione, in effetti, per scoraggiare quella follia.  
Erwin rise, facendo vibrare il suo petto e anche lui stesso. Era bello, mentre rideva, mentre era felice. «E io sono un omega, quindi? Non ho mai pensato di dovermi accontentare solo perché la mia natura ha deciso che devo stare con un alpha. Io voglio te.»  
Levi rimase con il viso arrossato, conscio che quell’ammissione era la cosa più bella che qualcuno gli avesse mai detto. Era un beta, pertanto non si era mai concesso di sperare qualcosa di diverso e, nella piena consapevolezza che era proprio Erwin a dirgli quelle parole, donandogli una speranza per il futuro… Come poteva rifiutare?  
L’ennesima insicurezza si diffuse dentro la sua mente; sapeva che era la scusa meno credibile ed Erwin, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, sorrise. «Durante il calore ho bisogno che sia tu, a prendermi. Però normalmente non è così.»  
Levi strabuzzò gli occhi di fronte all’inaspettato. Un piccolo pregiudizio che si sgretolava, qualcosa di piccolo, ma che aveva molta importanza se valutato per lunga distanza che si metteva al giusto posto. Un compromesso, ma non sembrava che nessuno ci dovesse perdere qualcosa.  
Aveva paura. Paura che qualcuno gli portasse via quella felicità, ma mentre Erwin gli dava un bacio sulla fronte, si ritrovò a pensare che non doveva esserne così spaventato perché non era solo lui a essere felice.


End file.
